


Out Loud (But Not Too Loud)

by integrase



Category: The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Claustrophobia, Coming Out, Gen, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integrase/pseuds/integrase
Summary: A one-shot based on a prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: "If you are still taking requests, any solve it squad kid coming out?"Esther and Scrags have a heart-to-heart while on a case.





	Out Loud (But Not Too Loud)

It’s a case the Solve-it-Squad will later call “The Case of the Boozy Bandits”: delivery trucks in the city were being robbed in broad daylight while out doing liquor shipments. Somehow, the bandits had managed to descend on these trucks within minutes of their arrival at the liquor stores, and always seemed to know which of the unmarked crates in the truck-beds contained the most valuable booze; furthermore, the bandits managed to elude security cameras and guards with the utmost precision. Esther deduced quickly that it must be an inside job, and wanted to test her theory by catching the thieves in the act.

Hence, why Scrags and her, ages thirteen and twelve respectively, found themselves crammed underneath a delivery vehicle at the back of the Alco-Mart on Main Street. They laid side by side, staring up at the mechanical workings of the truck, still radiating heat and acrid smells from its drive from the factory. The cement underneath their backs, by contrast, was dank and cool. It had only been two minutes, and Esther estimated the bandits would arrive within the next four; for Scrags, it had already felt like they’d been there for an eternity.

“I’m freaking out, Ez,” he whispered.

“It’s no big,” she replied. “When the liquor bandits stand by the truck, we tie their shoelaces together. I know they wear sneakers because all witnesses describe them as ‘fast runners’. They’ll trip onto the ground, and the Alco-Mart manager knows to come out swinging when you blow the whistle I gave you. Easy-peasy.”

“It’s so tight under here. What if the truck moves and crushes us? I’m too young to die.”

“The driver is inside the store and he took his keys. It’s in park. We’re good.”

Scrags’ breathing picked up, anyway- a characteristic of his panic disorder, recognized Esther. He wheezed, “I have so much to live for. There’s so much I wanna do. I can’t die here.”

“Buddy,” whispered Esther. She peered at him through her smudged glasses, noticing the tears running down his cheeks. The teenager slipped her hand into his. “Calm down. I have lots to live for, too, and I wouldn’t be under here if I thought that it might kill me.”

Scrags squeezed his friend’s small hand. His palms were sweaty, but Esther didn’t mind. They stayed like this, in silence, for a minute or two. By the end of it, Scrags’ breathing was back to normal. He brought his arms up to cushion behind his head, and rolled slightly to face Esther. He wore a lopsided, teasing smirk.

“Yeah, you have lots to live for, smarty-pants. Probably, like, a full-ride scholarship to a prestigious European university, and, like a hot European husband you meet during your studies, and then a job by the sea with a massive salary.”

Esther felt her stomach twist deep inside of her, but the tall boy continued: “Maybe I’ll get out of my grandparents’ house, get HRT, and adopt a puppy to keep Cluebert company while I work a shit job all day and take night classes. You know?”

“Don’t be self-deprecating like that, Scrags,” deadpanned Esther. “You have a way with people that will take you far. And I... know for a fact that my life won’t be like that.”

“What, you’re looking at a job in a metropolis instead?” joked Scrags with a grin- but then Esther made eye contact and he narrowed his eyes in return. “Ez?”

“I think, um,” said Esther. “I think I’d rather have a hot _wife_ I meet during my studies.”

Scrags averted his eyes back up to the mechanical underside of the truck. “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry that I’m a le-” stuttered Esther, not once yet having said the word aloud. “A lesbian?”

“No, that I just, like, assumed you were straight,” said Scrags. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. The phenomenon is called ‘heteronormativity’, actually.”

“Doesn’t make it okay,” mumbled Scrags. “Everyone, like, assumed I was a girl when I was born. I should know better than to assume.”

“It’s fine, Scrags,” said Esther. She peered at her watch, noting her prediction for the appearance of the bandits was wrong. The vehicle above them had cooled noticeably, so the chill of the cement was creeping in and made her shiver. She added, “Do you think I should tell Gwen and Keith?”

Scrags chuckled. “If you want to tell them. Keith will probably be, like, ‘That’s totally hot!’ and Gwen will be weird at first and then chill about it- maybe even happy she won’t see you as competition for Keith anymore.”

“I wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot-pole even if I did like men,” snorted Esther. “You’re right. I’ll tell them some time soon.”

“In fact,” replied Scrags, eyes wide and voice quiet. “You could even tell them after we solve this case. Look, here come the bandits... and their shoelaces!”


End file.
